Management of pricing and other types of data has often been difficult in that an organized structure of pricing or other types of data for similar items has been individually maintained, requiring multiple changes to address a general adjustment to the data. By way of example, prices for many different items are often controlled individually, requiring sales or other general changes to a large number of prices to be handled separately for individual items. This has often resulted in errors of incorrect applications of pricing adjustments, or other changes to data, meant to apply in general or targeted fashion to a plurality of items. Thus, there is a need to apply a more structured approach to management of data for a plurality of items.